Anastasia (Project Altered Beast)
Anastasia Ainsworth (アナスタシア・アインワース), also called "Anna", is the main antagonist of the 2005 video game Project Altered Beast. While her true nature is kept secret at first, she is soon revealed to be the second Genome-Cyborg created by Dr. Eric Jobs. She was voiced by Evelyn Huynh. Biography Project Altered Beast Anna was one of the candidates chosen by Dr. Eric Jobs of USGR Laboratories to become a Genome-Cyborg, an individual capable of altering his or her molecular structure to that of a humanoid animal. She was selected after the first successful Cyborg named Brad who can transform into a anthropomorphic tiger. Anastasia was created as a second Genome Cyborg with a concept of combining different genomes from various beasts to achieve a new form. However, due to a certain number of flaws in her either physical or genetic system, the form she achieved instead was a mishmash of different animals horribly fused together. While she was not considered a failure because she lived through the experiment, she was not exactly a success either. (although it is only stated she was quickly considered "unnecessary"). The third candidate, Luke Custer, was a success, able to transform into multiple types of beasts at will, which rendered both Brad and Anastasia obsolete in Dr. Jobs' eyes. Brad simply left, angered, but Anna grew jealous and vengeful of Luke for outliving her so quickly, deciding to take matters into her own hands. Once Luke left to serve the government in the field, she took hold of a substance named Genome Mist and released it in massive quantities at the surrounding research areas of the laboratory, as well as at the main building itself, proceeding to scatter the other Genome Chips, further mutating a few select creatures in each area. All of this was made with the knowledge that the government would send Luke back into the facility to solve the problem, granting her a chance at revenge. Backfire What Anna did not count on is that Brad also plotted his own revenge, sending his personal pet, the Sytry, to attack the chopper carrying Luke and making him fall down into the Start Point. The cyborg awakens, but amnesiac, forgets who he is and he can do. After unwillingly transforming into his primary form, a Werewolf, Anna appears and injects him with a controlling agent to help him control the mutations. For the remainder of the plot, she helps Luke with vague hints of his past, but also leading him to believe Brad is to blame for the Genome Mist released upon the area. Luke finds Brad in Area 12, protecting the Dragon chip meant for Luke, and the two engage in battle, the Weretiger being successfully beaten, but not without telling Luke of Anastasia's real intentions. Anna is at last found within the laboratory, tending to a partially-mutated Eric Jobs. She reveals her story to Luke and her plans: absorb Luke himself and combine his genes with hers, giving her stability to control her own form and making her the ultimate Genome-Cyborg. She then proceeds to mutate into her flawed Chimera form, absorbing Jobs and a few mutated lab assistants, and engages Luke in battle. Brad comes in to help, but is quickly dispatched by Anastasia, who mutates further and further. With the use of his chips, Luke, after waging multiple battles involving multiple beast forms for both him and Anastasia, does manage to finally kill her, leaving Brad's body next to hers as the facility is engulfed in flames. Personality During Luke's flashback memory, when Anna was first introduced to Luke Custer by Dr. Jobs, she greeted him with hospitality in contrast to Brad, who greeted Luke with an unwelcoming sneer from the start. But with Luke successfully becoming the newest Genome Cyborg and beginning to steal Jobs' attentions, her personality and her view towards Luke changed for the worse; she became embittered, cold and calculative. And although seemingly helpful, she only does it to further her own goals. Releasing the Genome Mist into a populated area (the surrounding research facility also involved a small town, a shopping mall, a graveyard and a church) shows she has no regard for other people's lives, and prefers instead to use them as tools to benefit herself, coming across as opportunistic and somewhat sadistic, as she teases Dr. Jobs when Luke acquires the Dragon chip. Brad states in his dying words to Luke that Anna was also driven mad by her rejection, confirming she may be a psychopath. Abilities As a Genome-Cyborg, Anna is highly resistant to the effects of the Genome Mist, as well as possessing endurance and resilience natural to her human form. As a Chimera, her abilities extend further: she can manipulate her own form as she pleases, adapting to her enemies and environments when necessary, gaining new elemental strengths and weaknesses, as well as many different powers. Depending on her state during this form, she can remain static or move around by utilizing arachnid appendages or bat wings, and her attacks can be both melee or projectile, again depending on the form she takes. As she shows with Dr. Jobs, she can also absorb nearby life forms to strengthen her own molecular structure, preventing her from going unstable in the field. Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Mutants Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Multi-Beings Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Humanoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychopath